


To escape the A team

by LuciusWrites



Series: To be and do [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/M, Happy Ending, In between general and teen audiences, Near Death, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Peredhel greeted him himself, but the elven king had no time for formalities. He had quickly informed the lord of Imladris about his situation and the brunette agreed to help. As soon as his trusty steed was saddled they were off to Mirkwood, where meanwhile a young girl was dying, the only one able to melt the king's cold heart in centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To escape the A team

She lay there, curled up to save warmth, staring up at the sky, her vision blurred by her tears. Shakily her hand reached forward, taking the small amount of money the man had thrown there, not enough to live off, yet enough for this special thing. Holding the golden coins close to her chest, she tried to stand, but fell right back, a cry tearing through the night. She needed to get up, travel towards the outskirts of the city to get it. She tried many times over, but her feet were too numb, her hands too cold and her back too wounded. Eventually she just stayed on the ground, tugging her thin cloak closer around her shoulders, the cold of the night seeping right through. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, finally away from that horrid world. 

The next day she woke to find her hard-earned money gone. She screamed and cried, but it didn't return. She started coughing and spitting out blood, her addiction causing pain to her frail lungs. Shakily she stood, her feet wearily shuffling forward, afraid of falling. Her pace quickened and soon she was running away from that horrid city, that horrid life. But she hadn't run far before she collapsed, coughing and spitting out blood again. She had gone without the drugs already a month and the reaction to it was already seen. Suddenly the girl heard a cart, driven by a horse, approach and she rolled off the road, hidden by the long grass next to it. As soon as the cart had passed, the girl stood and ran after it, jumping into the linens stacked on it and stayed there for some days.

The cart stopped in front of a forest, a very eerie one at that. A lot of elves suddenly surrounded the cart and they moved it further into the woods, their faces stony as they stared at the road ahead. The girl dared not to even breathe, afraid she'd get discovered and the elves would throw her out on the road, because let's face it, who would want to help a young, homeless, drug-addicted girl that had problems bigger than herself. So she stayed silent, until the elves started to load off the cart and discovered her. She was dragged towards the, what she assumed to be, throne room. There the elven king spared her one glance, before his mind was set. He instructed the servants something in Sindarin and they nodded obediently, taking the girl with them to offer her a bath, some food, warm clothes and everything she had wished for all her life. But still there was something amiss. It wasn't the fact that she looked like a skeleton or that her throat was raspy for not having drunk for ages. It was her addiction. But when the king himself had come to inquire if she needed anything else, she had just been silent. He had nodded once and left her alone for the rest of the day. Why the king had been so kind to the girl, she didn't know, nor did he really. There was just something that made him pity her. And invite her to dine with him every evening. And extend his hospitality for as long as she wished. And eventually made his heart beat faster.

Yet as the girl was nursed back to health, her lungs were still malfunctioning and she knew she was dying. Eighteen years old and dying in a king's court. What had she done with her life? She had wasted it, she knew this too, but she had found a form of happiness in the end. The king, whose name was Thranduil, was her knight in shining armour. He had saved her from the brink of death, or so he thought. So when the girl one day in the middle of the dining room started coughing and spitting blood, he did not hesitate and took her to his most trusted healers. Yet not even they could do anything. The drug had killed her, nothing would be able to save her. This the blond elf did not believe and so he changed into a light attire and took the fastest horse he owned, riding towards the Last Homely House East of the Sea. 

The Peredhel greeted him himself, but the elven king had no time for formalities. He had quickly informed the lord of Imladris about his situation and the brunette agreed to help. As soon as his trusty steed was saddled they were off to Mirkwood, where meanwhile a young girl was dying, the only one able to melt the king's cold heart in centuries.

The two elves stormed, still gracefully, into the room, beginning the healer's work immediately. Hours had passed with the girl unconscious, her breathing shallow and her life hanging on a thread. The blue gaze of the elven king rested on her all the time, while the half-elven lord bustled around her, trying to save her. Eventually the brunette turned to the blonde, his grey eyes unreadable, words unspoken. The blonde could only hope that whatever the other had done had worked. And it had, for after some hours, the girl started to open her eyes again, only to be met with warm lips on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song The A Team by Ed Sheeran
> 
> I own nothing except for the plot.


End file.
